A Cold Winter Turned Hot
by housesbabe1
Summary: Cameron was feeling horrible, she'd happened to hear a motorcylce while sitting in the park on a winter night, and knew who was coming her way. RATED M FOR heated romance
1. Chapter 1

Its winter and Cameron is sitting on a bench out in the park by Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her feelings have been hurt once again and she's desperately looking for a cure to relieve her heartache.

She shivers once again from the cold, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looks up toward the stars. She hears the distant sounds of a motorcycle and she pays no attention, just drops her head in her hands and sobs.

"It's a little cold to be out in this weather don't you think?" a voice says. When she looks up she sees the sea blue eyes of non other than her boss, Dr. Gregory House.

"Go away House." Cameron says as she bundles herself up more in her light coat.

"I'm not leaving without knowing you won't do something stupid that you'll regret." House replies.

"What makes you think I will?" she says, standing up to see him better.

"The tears that are rolling down your cheeks." He says softly as he brushes one away with his thumb.

Cameron sighs ands starts walking in the direction of the street, trying to get away from him, but to no avail.

"How did you know I was here House?" Cameron asks as she stares at his motorcycle.

"Your car's at the hospital, and you weren't in the hospital." He said simply. "Now, do you want to get warm or what?" he asks her as he climbs on his bike and turns on the engine, waiting.

She sighs once more, but gets on the bike and wraps her arms around his waist and he began driving to his home.

When they arrived at his condo, he helped her off the bike and into the house without falling on the ice.

House, as quickly as he could, started to make a fire in the small fireplace and got her blankets to keep warm.

"How long were you out their." "You're near frostbite Cam." House says with slight concern as he helps her sit down by the fire.

"I-I don't know, two, three hours at the most." She answers as she slips off her shoes and wraps herself up in the blankets the he'd given her.

House goes and makes her some warm coffee to soothe her on the inside, while she warmed up. He brought her a small mug half way full.

"Sip it slowly; I don't want you any sicker than you are." House states as he sits in an armchair beside her.

"Why are you so concerned, it's not like I can't take care of myself House." She stated coldly.

"I heard everything today, you shouldn't be treated like something your not." House says, sitting down painfully.

She just looks at her feet and doesn't respond, more tears welling on her face. She begins to sob again and turns to lie on her side. "Go ahead, make it worse." She says and turns to watch the fire.

House simply shakes his head, not wanting to argue. Chase had made her feel like she was the smallest thing on earth by doing what he did, and it just made it worse that it was in public.

"I've hurt you enough." He says and turns his face away from her, not noticing that she'd turned to look at him.

She smiles ever so lightly and sits up once more. She idles over beside him and brushes his cheek softly with her thumb, making him turn to face her.

House's heart jumped at that moment, her face just inches from his own. His eyes softened and he smiles gently at her and leans down, brushing his lips against hers.

She responds in a light kiss. She pulls back and stares into his eyes. "Why now?" she asks, a free tear rolling down her cheek, only to be caught by House's thumb.

"I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He states softly glancing away once more.

"And being with you is supposed to take away everything that has already happened?"

"No, it's supposed to prevent anything else from happening, I care a lot about you, and you were the one to notice it before I ever knew that I did." House admits as he leans down to kiss her again.

She smiles and nuzzles against his neck softly. He was right, she'd tried to get him to be hers a long time ago, three years ago in fact . . . was this a dream?

House wraps his arm around her and lies down beside her gently and holds her tightly against his side.

No way, this is a dream, I'm here, he's here, were together, Cameron thought to herself as she snuggled closer, her body heat rising to a comfortable temperature.

"Feeling better?" he asks softly, looking over and meeting her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"A lot better, thank you House." She says softly, leaning in to capture his lips slowly, her hand on his cheek.

House doesn't pull away, but deepens the kiss slowly, eventually finding his self leaning her back onto the floor, partially lying on top of her when he starts to think, then pulls away.

"What's wrong House?" Cameron asks softly, "Becoming unsure of your self again?

"You're two times younger than me . . . . And my employee Cameron, this is wrong." He says with a sigh, but doesn't move.

"If it's so wrong then why haven't you moved away from me?" Cameron asks a small smirk on her features.

"Because for some reason . . . it feels very right." He says with a light sigh.

That's when Cameron knew that she'd finally gotten to him. She leans up to kiss his cheek and he looks down at her, his eyes partially curious, but also wary. When will you let it go? She wonders to herself as she dares to kiss his chin, his rough stubble tickling her lips.

He sighs and slowly lets his guard down, leaning down to kiss her softly, he lips so smooth and soft on his, it drove him to the brink of insanity. He'd fallen for her, that much he knew, and how this turned from saving her from the cold to this . . . he didn't really know, nor did he care any longer.

House smirks softly, kissing her deeply once more, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth slowly, caringly. She chuckles when he pulls away. "Someone's got an idea on their mind." Cameron whispers.

He simply smirks, moving to kiss her neck, in which she leans her head to the side, letting him have her. She'd dreamt of this, and now that it was real, she'd never want to leave here again.

"Maybe." he whispers, kissing her neck again, making Cameron sigh softly. "Allison, you smell so good." he allos to come from his mouth, in which he looks up to see her reaction.

She blinks, but also blushes a light pink, leaning up to kisshis neck in return. "So do you." she whispers back.

He simply smirks softly, he had a lot of ideas running through him at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own House, though it would be nice

He sighs and turns to sit up, getting off of her gently, simply thinking to himself. What if he was doing this all wrong? Had he really admitted his feelings? That was so unlike him and it scared the living crap out of him. He shakes his head slightly, looking about for his cane.

"Looking for this?" Cameron asks softly, handing it to him, shed sat up also, wondering what was going through his mind. She knew he was thinking, and thinking hard. The wrinkles on his forehead always ceased together when he did. "You think too much House." She says, standing up and moving for her coat, but she found it soaked because of the snow that was on it.

"If your thinking of leaving, your thinking wrong, were probably snowed in by now." He says, standing painfully, walking up to his window and peering outside. "The snow's pretty high now." He states.

Cameron walks over and looks out and sighs loudly. "Great, we'll be swamped with wrecks in the ER tomorrow." She says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Even if we get out of here and get to work tomorrow." He states as if it was a fact that they'd get snowed in. House yawns then and turns for the kitchen, he wanted coffee.

Cameron settles for the couch, looking at the blank TV screen. What am I going to do if we do get snowed in? She thinks, glancing toward House, which was getting frustrated at the coffee maker. It's so weird when were alone, we could of . . . . No, no. She thinks the two things she couldn't dream of putting in one sentence, 'Sex' and 'house'.

House looks over at Cameron, seeing her bored made him think, and he didn't enjoy that very much. He sighs and throws another coffee filter away, he hated making coffee, she was the genius, she got the dumb ass thing to work right.

"Need help with that?" she asks when she heard him sigh.

He simply nods, which causes her to walk in the kitchen getting a cffee filter and replacing the water and the coffee grounds before shuttin it and turning it on.

"You amazing at that stupid thing." he mummbles, he'd currently found a good shot of her ass, and really couldn't look away.

She rolls her eyes. "It's commen sense House." she says, turning, seeing where his eyes were for a moment before they rested on her face, which made her smirk. "Did you see something that you liked?" she asks, a playful gleam in her eyes. She'd play hard to get if he truly wanted her . . . though his eyes were hard to not listen to, as they were saying take me please, let me have you NOW. It was going to be a LONG ass night.

sorry for being short, and thanks for the reviews! let me know if you have any ideas! - Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from house md . . . . but I dream about it!

By ten 'o'clock at night, House had turned to watch the news and the snow was defiantly not thinking of stopping. He sighs and shakes his head. "I told you so." He says lowly, changing it to General Hospital reruns.

Cameron smirks, sipping on the coco that she'd found and made, it was better than coffee on a night like it was. At least he wasn't by his self she kept thinking, though she didn't really want to be there with the awkwardness that was between them.

Soon enough after a couple of episodes, he glances toward Cameron, finding himself smile lightly, she'd fallen asleep. He turns to watch her, the way her hair rested upon her shoulders, she looked so peaceful. He didn't have a chance to be with her, and he knew it . . . or so that's what he thought.

Cameron smiles through her cat-nap, she could feel his eyes on her. When he wasn't looking and he'd slumped in the couch, she slowly moves, now awake, sneaking her way to sit beside him. He seemed asleep. She almost wanted to hold her breath as she laid her hand on his; he flinches, but doesn't move. She slowly moves to lean against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He grunts and actually moves to accommodate her being against him . . . it made her smile.

What Cameron didn't know was that House was actually partially awake. He smirks softly once he felt that she was comfortable and moves to face her, staring at her . . . she opens her eyes to stare back.

"Tell no one? She whispers to him, captivated by his blue ocean eyes once more.

He smirks and rolls his eyes, "Who's there to tell?" he whispers back, moving to caress her jaw line with his fingertips, smiling when she blushes.

Cameron lets the breath she didn't know she was holding go, and leans up to kiss him softly. This long ass night, was just about to get a lot less boring.

--

Lying in House's bed, Cameron kisses him once more. She'd stripped him of his shirt and was slowly moving down to work on the button of his jeans.

He looks up at her, his eyes completely lost in the beauty of what was known as Cameron, his rough hands running slowly down her bare back, leaning up to kiss her shoulder. He pulls her to straddle his lap, pressing up against her middle, making her lean her head back and gasp. She was more than ready for him, he knew.

"House—"she starts, but is interrupted.

"Greg." He says softly, "Just Greg."

Cameron smiles softly, pressing down upon his manhood, hearing him grunt in pleasure; she smirks, slowly removing his jeans, careful of his thigh, seeing that he wore boxers that covered the scar.

He smirks up at her, his hard on showing largely through his boxers, she blushes, running her hand over his boxers making him take a sharp breath.

He lifts her hips so he can remove her jeans, in which she gladly helps with. He smiles up at her, running her hand across the dampness between her legs, making her stifle her moan, though it fails.

"Condom?" she asks softly, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Nightstand." He says roughly.

She leans across taking one and opening it with her teeth and slowly removing his boxers, noting the scar, but not revealing to stare at it as she rolled the condom on him, caressing him along the way, making him moan out her name softly . . . her first name.

Soon enough, both Greg and Allison are clad in their birthday suits as she smiles softly, carefully lowering herself onto him, making her moan out softly, her head lull back.

It took EVERYTHING in Greg's mind NOT to slam into her over and over, she was so tight and hot, in was already bringing him close to his climax.

She gasps lightly when he lifts her hips to help her start a slow rhythm. She locks on his eyes, her hands running up and down his chest gently, humming and moaning softly, until House, I mean Greg, thrusts up hard, making her cry out, pushing down on him with equal force, simply making them speed up dramatically.

Soon enough Greg had taken over, thrusting up hard, but still gentle somehow, leading them both over the edge. Allison collapses on top of him, breathing hard, kissing his forehead softly. "I'll never regret this." She whispers.

"Neither will I." he gasps, rubbing her back softly, letting her lift off of him and move towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She soon comes back, removing the condom off of him and cleaning him up, throwing the rag in the hamper before lying beside him, curling against his side.

He pulls the blanket up around them both, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her neck ever so gently before falling into a light slumber.

Allison sighs softly, she'd never forget this night, though no dream now would amount to it, she was forever fallen for him as far as she was concerned as his breathing helped her fall into a slumber as well.

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. Let me know what you think! And about ANY ideas, I'm thinking maybe an unexpected baby? Who knows - Michelle


End file.
